firefandomcom-20200223-history
McKinney Fire Department
The McKinney Fire Department is a career agency in Collin County, Texas. The department is organized into five divisions: Administration, Operations, Prevention, Public Information and Education, and Emergency Management.https://www.mckinneytexas.org/DocumentCenter/View/11368 Apparatus Roster * All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. * Shop numbers in brackets. Wysong Central Fire Station - 301 North McDonald Street Built 2007 :Truck 1 (1715) - 2017 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/20F/100' rear-mount) (SN#31029-01) :Med 1 - :Battalion 1 - Ford Expedition Fire Station 2 - 2001 Community Avenue Built 1995 :Truck 2 (1528) - 2015 E-One Quest (2000/500/20F/100' rear-mount) (SO#139416) :Med 2 - :Brush 2 - Fire Station 3 - 4269 Eldorado Parkway Built 1993 :Engine 3 - 2006 E-One (1500/500) (SO#131915) :Truck 3 - 2015 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500/100' rear-mount) (SO#138625) :Squad 1 - Fire Station 4 - 1401 Industrial Boulevard Built 2000 :Engine 4 (1525) - 2014 E-One Quest (2000/500/30F) (SO#138853) :Rescue 4 - 2007 E-One Titan HPR crash tender (1500/1500/205F) (SO#132942) :Brush 4 - 2018 Ford F-550 4x4 / Skeeter Type 5 wildland (200/400/10F) (Job#14339) Fire Station 5 - 6600 Virginia Parkway Built 2003 :Truck 5 (1719) - 2017 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/20F/100' rear-mount) (SN#31029-02) :Med 5 - 2016 Ford F -550 / Road Rescue :Utility 1 - 2005 Ford F-550 / Central States Fire Station 6 - 1890 Market Place Drive Built 2006 :Engine 6 (1940) - 2019 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/30A/20B) (SN#33514-01) :Med 6 - :EMS 1 (Supervisor) - Fire Station 7 - 861 South Independence Parkway Built 2009 :Engine 7 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/30A/20B) (SO#131914) :Special Operations Unit - Fire Station 8 - 3445 Alma Road Built 2008 :Engine 8 - 2009 E-One (1500/500) (SO#135104) :Med 8 - Fire Station 9 - 4900 Summit View Drive Built 2017 :Engine 9 (1942) - 2019 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/30A/20B) (SN#33514-03) :Med 9 -''' Fire Station 10 - 1150 County Road 228 Planned for 2020 :'''Engine 10 (1943) - 2019 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/30A/20B) (SN#33514-02) Station/Assignment Unknown :TIFMAS Engine 3-33 - 2017 Freightliner M2 106 / Skeeter Type 3 wildland (150/750/20A) (Job#14299) (Owned by TIFMAS/Texas Fire Service) :2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/50A/20B) (Ex-Engine 9, Engine 1) :2008 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 5) :2008 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/30A/20B) (SO#134077) (Ex-Engine 60 :2007 E-One quint (2000/500/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 3) :2006 E-One pumper (1500/500) (SO#131915) (Ex-Engine 8, Engine 1) :2005 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) / 2013 rebuild to a quint (2000/500/100' rear-mount) (SO#130646) (Ex-Truck 1 (no pump), Truck 5 (with pump) :2005 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 4) :2002 Ford F-550 / American LaFrance brush truck (250/300) (Ex-Brush 5) :2000 Freightliner FL 80 / E-One pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Reserve Engine 2) :1998 E-One pumper (1500/500/30/20B) (Ex-Reserve Engine 1, Engine 1, Engine 6) Retired Apparatus :2007 E-One quint (2000/450/20A/30B/100' rear-mount) (SO#132633) :2001 E-One quint (2000/500/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 2) :1988 Oshkosh T-1500 (Ex-Rescue 4) :1982 Ford C-800 / FMC Bean (1000/500) (SO#8459) (Ex-Engine 3) (Sold to Lowry Crossing Volunteer Fire Department) External Links McKinney Fire Department References Category:Collin County Category:Texas departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Texas departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Skeeter apparatus